I'm Cold, Sooyoung
by ByungKitty
Summary: This is a really short story I thought up of between two Korean Pop-singers. Super Junior's Ryeowook and Girls' Generation's Sooyoung. SooWook/RyeYoung couple. Please review! This is my first one shot ever! :3


**Me: Okay, look, I know I should be typing up a chapter of my other story Roses and More Roses, but when this idea popped into my head I couldn't help but type it up. It was originally for a different pairing, but I thought this would be too adorable to pass up on. :) **

**Sooyoungster and Ryeowookie: Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Sooyoung's POV_**  
>It was early morning of a cold winter day. The sky was white, trees were bare, and a thin layer of snow covered the ground. Seoul was quite beautiful in January. Lights twinkled in the distance and my breath made puffs in the air. I walked along the deserted path into the quiet park, shivering slightly. I wrapped my black scarf tighter around my neck, adjusted my panda hat to cover my cold ears, and shoved my bare hands into the pockets of my purple coat. My brown hair was messily tied in a ponytail and I could feel my body temperature dropping. My jeans clung to my long legs and my black converse seeped through the fallen snow. A few cars passed by and a gentle breeze caused the swings in the park to waver.<p>

I was the only one awake in my group because I couldn't sleep in the cold. I woke up early without waking my roommates (Jessica, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, and Taeyeon) and had some hot chocolate before heading out. I decided to enjoy the view before our manager came and whisked us off to another photo shoot for SPAO.  
>"Sooyoung, noona!"<p>

I stopped walking and turned around to the sound of my name being called. A black-haired guy wearing an orange coat, black jeans, a forest green hat, and black sneakers waved his hand in the air. He came closer, appearing very short compared to me.

"Ryeowook-ah, what are you doing here?" I asked. His cheeks were red and so was the tip of his cute little nose.  
>He smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "I was making some breakfast for the hyungs before the photo shoot for SPAO when I saw you walking alone. Aren't you lonely?"<p>

I smiled and continued walking absentmindedly. Ryeowook always cared and thought about his hyungs first. "I'm fine. But I'm glad you're here for company."

"Me too." Ryeowook grinned a cute cheeky grin, making me grin myself. He was way too cute!

"You know noona, I think I may have grown over a while."

I chuckled. I was the tallest in Girls' Generation and he was the shortest in Super Junior. The height difference was hilarious. "Well, being short is part of bring cute."

His cheeks, tinted red, became a bit more rosy. "Thanks, Sooyoung."

We passed a block of shops, mostly small stores selling books and coffee and stuff like that. You'd think we'd go in and have some but Ryeowook admitted that he didn't like coffee and preferred water better. This made me laugh; he was such a cute kid inside! And when a dog-walker came by with two or three Shepard dogs, Ryeowook took the other side of my arm and tried to be unnoticeable to the dogs. His adorableness is effortless, I tell you.

We talked and chatted while walking in a large circle, almost nearing the park again. He rubbed his hands together and chattered his teeth quietly.

"Are you cold, Ryeowookie-ah?" I asked him. He was wearing lighter layers of clothes than me and it was pretty cold outside.

He nodded his head slightly but replied, "Don't worry about me, noona. I'm fine."

I shook my head. "Where are you cold?"

He hesitantly said, "My neck."

I took off my fuzzy black scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Are you still cold?"

Ryeowook nodded even more slowly this time. "My hands. I forgot to bring mittens."

"Here, this ought to warm you up." I took his cute little hands in mine and held onto them until we reached the street if our hotels. He blushed and looked down at the sidewalk all the way there. I could barely stand his cuteness.

"Sooyoung, I'm still cold."  
>"Where, Ryeowook-ah?"<p>

"Here." And he pointed to his lips.

So I bent down and kissed him.

"Are you better now?"

He smiled. "Thanks, Sooyoung, but not quite."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cute, no? XD I personally liked it, even if it was a bit short. Ryewook of Super Junior can be so cute! And Sooyoung is my favorite in Snsd. :3**  
><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please!<strong>  
><strong>Happy Veterans Day!~<strong>


End file.
